Asuka (Abaranger)
is of the Abarangers. Biography Abaranger Asuka is a Saurian warrior from Dino Earth with a sad past. He was the last of people to fight the Evolians and escaped to Earth. He brought the Dino Bracelets and gave them to the Abarangers. However, prior to his arrival, the Dino Harp key was damaged, so he couldn't transform. When he got it finally restored in Episode 7, he lost his first battles as he couldn't use his Dino Guts correctly, until his true sense of justice awakened. Asuka is a melancholic person, he is fast-willed and fastidious, but his high expectations lead him to be depressed often. He has shown enormous amounts of power, as he has been able even of defeating a Giganoid and an upgraded KillerGhost on his own: however, due to his gentle personality, he often holds back during battles. In one episode, he had his surname be "Ono," due to the legal systems on Another Earth, and had used it only for Another Earth, meaning he was not born with it. His Bakuryu partner is Brachio. With Kasumi's help Asuka is able to remember that he was the one responsible for breaking the Cursed Armor out of it's seal and therefore the one responsible for it falling into Evolien hands. Although at first Asuka had trouble confirming that Destruction Messenger Jannu was his wife Mahoro because of the resemblance, he later confirmed it during the destruction of the second Anamolicarus and chose to wear the Cursed Armor again to save her. Once it was confirmed that Asuka was alive and was wearing the Cursed Armor, Mahoro regained her memory and she chose to save him from the armor and tricked AbareKiller into helping her destroy it at the cost of becoming Jannu again. Though forced to fight her again after being freed, Mahoro secretly sent a telepathic message to Asuka confirming that she is not under Dezumozorlya's influence like before and that she has gone back to the Evolien undercover as she had unfinished business with them. After Disciple of Dawn Lije was reverted back to her infant form, and Mahoro passes her off to Asuka before being possessed by Dezumozorlya, Asuka recognized that she is his and Mahoro's child. In the finale, when stabbed by Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus, Asuka and Mahoro almost give in to dying out of shame for their past actions, but Ranru Itsuki gave them the courage to live for their child's sake, allowing them to break free, and both Ranru and Asuka defeated the revived Cursed Armor once and for all. After the final battle, Asuka and Mahoro named their new child Mikoto, after AbareKiller, and returned to Dino Earth with his family and the Bakuryu. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Asuka was brought back to Earth by Kasumi/Mikoto's power to help the gang, and he was able to rescue Ryouga and Ban/DekaRed from Kazaku before they joined up with the others. Afterwards he participates in the victory party, with Mahoro returning from Dino Earth with Mikoto to also join the party. Boukenger vs Super Sentai Asuka appeared in the GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai with Brachio, and his second child. He along with Tetsu, Tsubasa, and Nanami helped Eiji out during his battle with Chronos. He transferred his "Passionate Spirit" power to AkaRed to power DaiVoyager. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Asuka fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Asuka and his teammates have their powers again. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Asuka's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, and Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Asuka in the Abaranger cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Asuka/AbareBlack: to be added Forms - Abare Mode= }} - Cursed Armor= It was revealed in Episode 30 that Asuka was the original wielder of the Cursed Armor that he took out from its confinement by breaking the seal to save Mahoro and Mizuho from the Evoliens, but was unaware of its ability to drive the user insane. As a result he decimated the rest of the Dragon Tribe until he was somehow defeated by Mizuho who had become Darkness Messenger Geildon and freed him from the armor. After being freed he had no memory of using the armor and the remainder of his people were afraid to tell him. Eventually Kasumi was able to help him remember these events and he chose to defeat Jannu and seal away the armor for good out of guilt for his past actions. But after learning that Jannu is Mahoro he chose to take the armor back to save her. Sometime afterwards he would save the Abarangers from Trinoid #19: VultureTreasureLychee and then during the battle against Trinoid #20: RougeGiraffeRafflesiale his helmet came off, revealing his identity and awakening Mahoro's memory. This lead her to rejoin the Evolien as Jannu, and with the promise of letting Mikoto have the armor when they defeated Asuka, though it was later revealed that Mahoro's plan was for two people to defeat Asuka by combining the power of good and evil to destroy the armor once and for all. }} Ranger Key The is Asuka's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbareBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as AbareBlack. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *Joe became AbareBlack alongside Luka (NinjaBlack) and Ahim (Go-On Black) as part of a all-black change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Asuka received his key and became AbareBlack once more. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Asuka is portrayed by . As AbareBlack, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Asuka has the following quirks that make him unique to the other Abarangers: **The only one who is not human. **The only one with no actual surname. **The only male of the group whose name is in katakana script. **The only one who doesn't regularly pilot a mecha/robo combination. **Is the only one who is an actual parent (unlike Ryouga who is actually the legal guardian of his niece Mai). *In the Dino Thunder episode Lost & Found in Translation, he was named "Mikey". *He has the same first name as Asuka Kagura from the previous Super Sentai series Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. *He is the only Cursed Armor wielder not to be affiliated with the Evolian. *Due to Asukas apparent death in episode 32, Kaoru Abe was removed from the opening credits in the following episode. While he would remain uncredited during the episodes where Asuka is seen wearing the Cursed Armor, Kaoru Abe would later be added back to the credits in Episode 41, following Asukas return as AbareBlack in the previous episode. External links *AbareBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AbareBlack at the Dice-O Wiki